Vas a ser atrapado
by Rozenroth
Summary: Makoharu
1. 1º Noche: Beso ilusorio

_¿Esto había sucedido anteriormente?_

**_''Makoto''_**

_Ni siquiera él lo recordaba… Estar a su lado se había vuelto tan común como respirar…. Y era de esperarse, debido a que eran amigos de la infancia, era normal que pudieran estar lo suficientemente cerca sin ser incómodo para ninguno de los dos… Pero… En ese momento…. Algo había cambiado… La atmosfera incitaba que se trataba de un momento más bien… Intimo… Sus sentidos no le respondían como debían desde hace un buen rato… Y a cada momento había palabras susurrándole en algún lugar de su cabeza… ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? ¿Estará bien seguir? ¿Por qué siento sus labios tan familiares? Pero era de esperarse que todas esas preguntas se quedaran sin respuestas…. Sin ser escuchadas siquiera por la conciencia de Makoto Tachibana… Que poco a poco se iba dejando llevar por el deseo de sentir más los labios de su amigo de la infancia…_

_¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?_

**_ | Flash Back |_**

_- ¡Makoooo-chaaaaaaaan! ¡Haaaruuuu-chaaaaaan! ¡¿Qué están haciendo en esa esquina de la piscina?!_

_- Jejeje es secreto, iremos en seguida_

_Comento un poco avergonzado mientras mostraba la típica actitud relajada de siempre, pero la verdad es que en ese momento estaba sumamente preocupado por Haruka, hace varios días había estado tosiendo…. Al principio no lo había tomado en cuenta debido a que él siempre ha sido bastante inmune frente a los resfriados pasajeros. Pero ese día había llegado con temperatura. Makoto al percatarse de que las patadas de Haruka eran algo débiles y torpes, lo llamo a un extremo de la piscina, lejos de los demás a propósito, le pregunto cómo se sentía… Pero Haruka solo lo miro de reojo asimilando a un gato arisco… No era muy difícil de entender lo que quería decir… ''Lo sé, estoy mal… Pero quería venir a nadar de todas formas'' Makoto solo suspiro y comenzó a regañarlo por su irresponsable actitud, mientras Haruka solo lo escuchaba en silencio… Cuando Nagisa le llamo la atención Makoto no tuvo más opción que seguir con el entrenamiento, pero no le permitió a Haruka volver a entrar a la piscina… Lo mando a los vestidores y después de eso a la enfermería, a ver si al menos podía descansar un poco…._

_''Como Haruka vive prácticamente solo, será mejor que lo esté observando un par de días'' Fue la conclusión que obtuvo después que la jornada de clases terminara. Ya había pasado anteriormente… Cuando las enfermedades de Haruka se iban por las nubes, Makoto se quedaba a cuidarlo unos de días, lo suficiente para que Haruka se recuperara… Preparaba lo necesario para que se mejorara pronto y le hacía compañía, su amigo jamás se lo agradecía con palabras, pero en el fondo Makoto sabía todo eso… Hay cosas que no pueden ser descritas con palabras… Ni tampoco era necesario._

_- Estás exagerando está vez…_

_- Haru tienes 38 de fiebre…. Ni siquiera sé cómo puedes seguir de pie…._

_Para suerte de ambos… Justo ese día comenzaba una jornada de días libres, así que cerraban la escuela. En 2 días la fiebre de Haruka había bajado y ya no tosía como antes, eso dejaba más tranquilo a Makoto… Pero aun debía cuidarse para que su resfriado se curara completamente._

_- ¿Mañana te irás?_

_- Sí, creo que ya no necesitas de mí, ¿por qué?_

_- … Por nada._

_Desvió la mirada hacia la sala, típica actitud de Haru, pensó… Ya eran altas horas de la madrugada; Makoto estaba ordenando las cosas para irse al mediodía, después de ordenar todo, se fue a la habitación de Haru, quien estaba acostado dándole la espalda._

_- Supongo que ya te has dormido… Buenas noches, Haru…_

_Dio las últimas dulces palabras antes de apagar la luz…. Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, pero Makoto tenía algo de frio… ''Ya no puedo poner más ropas en la cama'' pensó algo apenado, así que sin más simplemente abrazo a su amigo quien seguía dándole la espalda. No tenía nada de sorprendente debido a que de vez en cuando le demostraba su cariño con abrazos, además quería quitarse el frio… Pero para sorpresa de Makoto, Haruka se volteo, sorprendido por la acción de su amigo… Como fue un movimiento que Makoto no había previsto, quedaron bastante cerca el uno del otro… Mucho…. Tal vez… Makoto podía ver claramente la profundidad de los ojos azules que tenía en frente… Jamás en todos esos años se había percatado de ese color…. Tan hipnótico que poseía Haruka… Y este lo miraba como siempre, sin siquiera abrumarse de que su amigo estuviera tan cerca de su rostro… No podía saber cuánto tiempo estuvieron así… Tal vez minutos… Tal vez no… De cualquier forma no importaba… Fue lo suficiente para quedar atrapado en esos ojos… Que lo llevaron a un abismo del cual era imposible salir… Lo estaba absorbiendo tanto que no se dio cuenta… Cuando sus labios se habían unidos._

**|Fin Flash Back |**

* * *

Tal vez lo termine con broche de oro en otro momento, ahora trataré de dormir~~


	2. 2º Noche: Calor real

**_¿Lo de la otra noche… Fue una ilusión o realidad?_**

_No lo sabía, ni lo quería saber… Después de ese beso… O lo que se podría llamar beso al hecho de que Haru se había acercado lo suficiente para unir sus labios con su amigo, este se volteo y él cayó en un sueño profundo inmediatamente, como si todo eso hubiese sido un acto, preparado con antelación para que cuando despertara le hiciera perder la cordura si fue real o no… Pero era de esperarse que cayera dormido tan rápido, debido a que jamás se quedaba altas horas de la noche despierto… Aun así… Seguía teniendo esa sensación en sus labios… ''Los labios de Haruka… Son suaves y fríos… Tan fríos como el hielo'' No era una sensación desagradable, eso era lo que le asustaba… Si eso hubiese llegado a niveles alarmantes… ¿Hasta qué punto hubiese llegado? Mal pensamiento, casi botó los platos que estaba lavando en ese momento_

_- Makoto… ¿Estás bien?_

_- ¡Sí! No te preocupes jejeje ¡fue una torpeza mía!_

_Ese día Haruka había empeorado considerablemente, por lo que Makoto le había prohibido salir de la cama durante todo el día, su regreso a su casa debía ser suspendido hasta que su amigo se recuperara, o si no estaría sumamente preocupado, ¿quién más que él podría cuidarlo?_

_- Haru, necesitas tomarte esto_

_- No, sabe mal._

_- Ohh… ¡Vaaamoooos!_

_Lo peor de todo era que el resfriado junto con la fiebre sacaba todo lo malo de Haruka, y el remedio que debía tomarse no tenía muy buen sabor…. Aun así, Makoto siempre sabia ingeniárselas para que hiciera lo que quisiese._

_El día pasó sumamente lento para Makoto… Quería preguntarle a Haruka sobre lo de anoche… Quería saber si realmente lo besó o había sido una ilusión, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo, ni tema que sacar para poder llevarlo sutilmente a una pregunta, hay que ser sinceros… Quien sino Haruka podría ser la persona más arisca e ignorante en cuanto a temas románticos, o todo lo que conlleve, ¡el primer amor de ese chico había sido una cascada! Por lo mismo al final del día Makoto desistió y prefirió cerrar el tema… Aun si fuera realidad, no sabría que hacer… Esa noche pudo no solo ver, sino sentir todas las emociones de ese chico con solo ver sus ojos… Había sido una experiencia única que con solo recordarla hacia que se le pusiera la piel de gallina…''Si volviese a ver esos ojos, no sabría cómo actuar debidamente…. E incluso podría hacer algo de lo cual podría tirar nuestra amistad por la borda'' estaba consiente de todo eso._

_Finalmente llego la noche… Makoto tenía la intensión de dormir en otra habitación, pero cuando Haruka le mostro la habitación disponible… Actuó tal cual niña pequeña en una casa embrujada. Era una habitación al final del pasillo, donde la oscuridad no te permitía ver tus propios pies. No le resulto. No se escapó de Haruka. Termino durmiendo con el nuevamente en su cama._

_Lo único que le quedaba era dormirse rápido. Así que solo dio las buenas noches y se volteo dándole la espalda a Haru. Entrada la medianoche Makoto se rindió… No podía dormir aun por muy tarde que fuera… Comenzó a pensar en cualquier cosa que se le viniese a la mente…. La comida que prepararía en el desayuno, el horario de las medicinas de Haru, los deberes que los profesores le habían dejado esa semana libre…. Cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a salir de esas ideas raras y pudiese dormir… Pero lo único que hizo fue seguir despierto por 2 horas más, intento buscar el reloj para ver cuánto tiempo estuvo tratando de conciliar el sueño en vano._

_- Las 2:11… - Carraspeo -_

_- ¿Makoto?_

_- ¿H-Haru? ¿Estás despierto?_

_- Por supuesto, te estás moviendo mucho, ¿te sucede algo?_

_- ¿Eh?_

_- Has estado actuando extraño todo el día… - Makoto se volteo para quedar de frente a Haru, este le estaba viendo cabizbajo con un semblante de preocupación -_

_- No me pasa nada, solo estoy algo nervioso jeje_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- P-Por nada en especial, será mejor que durmamos pronto, no te hará nada bien desvelar-_

_- ¿Es por lo que hice anoche?_

_- …. ¿Eh?... T-Tú… ¡¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste anoche?!_

_- … ¿Por qué debería olvidarlo?_

_- N-No no me refiero a eso es solo que tu- y solo actuabas normal y pensaba que fue un sueño- y yo no sabía como sacarlo al tema y-_

_- ¿Entonces fue por eso que actuaste tan extraño?_

_- … Ahh… Si…. Siento no haberlo tomado muy bien…. Pero….. Me sorprendió un poco, soy muy malo para saber cómo reaccionar frente a ese tipo de cosas…._

_- Ohh… ¿Estás enojado?_

_- No… No estoy enojado…_

_- … ¿Entonces que sientes?_

_- … No lo sé… _

_Los 2 se quedaron mirando sus ojos por un buen tiempo…. No había ningún ambiente de incomodidad… De hecho…. Era muy similar al de la otra noche… Pero con algún tipo de cambio que no se podía distinguir… ¿Confidencial tal vez? No importaba realmente… Haruka fue el primero en hacer un movimiento, debido a que el no piensa sus acciones… Simplemente poso uno de sus dedos suavemente en los labios de Makoto tocándolos con dulzura_

_- ¿Te molestó? -_

_- No…. La verdad es que me sorprendió bastante… Pero no me disgusto…_

_- ¿Eh?_

_- Jeje… Creo que debería dejar de ser tan honesto, ¿no es así?_

_- Está bien, somos así…_

_- Es verdad… - Makoto cerró los ojos por un momento mientras las palabras de Haruka deambulaban en su mente una y otra vez… Somos así… ¿Actuamos por instinto entonces?_

_- En el mar…. - Makoto volvió en si cuando escucho la voz de él, abriendo los ojos lentamente - No respirabas..._

_- … ¿Me ibas a dar respiración artificial? Quiere decir que ya me habías…_

_- No… Despertaste antes de que pudiese hacer algo…_

_- Ya veo…._

_Había cierta angustia en la mirada de Haru… No tuvo que haber sido agradable estar en una situación así, Makoto pensó que el habría hecho lo mismo si veía que Haru en alguna circunstancia no respirara… Le traería el aire nuevamente aun cuando tuviese que entregársela con un beso… Salvarlo por un beso… Por un golpe… Por un abrazo…. Cualquier técnica que tuviese que usar…. Le daría aire nuevamente._

_Makoto comenzó a tocar el rostro de Haru con sumo cuidado… Como si se tratara de un raro animal… Sus rostros también se habían acercado en el desarrollo del tiempo que había pasado… Tan cerca, que sentían sus respiraciones golpeándole sus rostros… Ya no había palabras… Solo miradas… Esas miradas que normalmente tenían en los entrenamientos o conversaciones casuales no decían nada, comparadas con las de ese momento…. Makoto sonrió levemente…. Haru era una persona sumamente callada… Pero sus ojos no… ''Como ayer él se anticipó, creo que hoy me toca a mí, es lo que me pide… Con esa inquietante mirada suya'' Y sin preámbulos… Le besó, tan dulcemente… Tan tímidamente… Era como descubrir una nueva cara de sí mismo… No sabían que podían sentirse tan bien haciendo eso con el otro… Y es que era probable que no se sentirían igual besando a cualquier persona… Haruka quiso ir mas allá profundizando un poco el beso… Sus cuerpos inconscientemente buscaron el calor… Y sus lenguas descubrían torpemente la boca de cada uno… ''Sus labios eran fríos la otra noche… Pero ahora son tibios, agradablemente tibios''_

* * *

Ni siquiera la revisé, asi que cualquier falta de ortografia me disculpo, pero es que tengo sueño~~ Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no esperaba que tuviera xd -sevieneellemonejalé -


	3. 3º Noche: Luna confidente

_- Vamos a ver… Jeje, ¡tú fiebre ha bajado completamente!_

_- Umm…_

_- Esto es bueno, mañana comienzan las clases, hubiese sido complicado que estuvieses yendo a clases enfermo…_

_- No importa._

_- No digas eso, tienes que cuidar tu salud, Haru_

_- Pero…_

_- No hay peros que valgan, vamos ahora descansa un poco mas - Makoto le ayudo a Haruka a que se pusiera una camisa, normalmente cuando este chico dormía largas siestas en la tarde, inconscientemente se sacaba la ropa, probablemente porque soñaba que estaba nadando -_

_- Aun cuando me enfermara gravemente, tú vendrías a cuidarme, ¿no es así?_

_- ¿Eh? - Las palabras de Haruka tomaron desprevenido a Makoto… Este como respuesta le dio una amplia sonrisa y le tomo la mano, entregándole una diminuta pastilla blanca - Por supuesto._

_Hace 5 días que su amistad había dado un vuelco repentino…. Aun cuando gran parte del día su relación parecía no haber cambiado en nada… Estos estaban mucho más cercanos... Mas íntimos... Pero ninguno de los 2 entendía muy bien como había pasado…. Simplemente por impulso, Haruka lo había besado hace unos días… Por curiosidad… tal vez… Jamás había tenido la intención de besar a alguien en toda su vida, para el solo existía el agua… Pero por alguna razón… Esa noche, quiso probar los labios de su mejor amigo… Pero antes de pensarlo siquiera un poco ya lo había hecho… Y para no echar a perder más la situación, solo le volteo y se durmió… No le había disgustado, al contrario... Lo volvería a hacer si se le daba la oportunidad, pero tal vez Makoto se había molestado por haber sido besado tan repentinamente… Esa noche Haruka durmió bastante mal… Preocupado por la reacción de Makoto… Aun cuando en el día las acciones de él no habían cambiado, era más torpe y estaba constantemente alterado… Era tan obvio… Pero no estaba molesto, eso era una buena señal… La noche siguiente su mejor amigo había dado el siguiente paso…_

_Los últimos días Haruka se había recuperado bastante bien… Así que Makoto se iría a su casa ese día… Aunque no estaba seguro, había estado tanto tiempo cuidando a Haruka… Que si lo dejaba solo se sentiría culpable… Anteriormente había pasado algo similar, pero esta vez era mucho más difícil para Makoto._

_- ¿Te irás?_

_- No lo sé… Supongo que sí, he estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa… ¿Quieres que me vaya? - Esa pregunta había sorprendido un poco a Makoto… Este solo miro el suelo pensando un poco la pregunta -_

_- Lo que quieras está bien, a mí no me importa…_

_Makoto sonrió por esa respuesta… ''Tal vez tampoco quiera que me vaya,'' pensó un poco al ver la expresión corporal de Haruka. Decidió quedarse un último día… No importaba mucho de todas formas…_

_Esa noche Makoto no pudo dormir, algo le estaba molestando… No… Más bien algo se le estaba olvidando…. Tenía que haber hecho algo sumamente importante ese día… Pero no recordaba que era. Se cansó de moverse en la cama, así que se abrigo un poco y se fue a la ventana a observar la bella luna que alumbraba la casa de Haruka… Una gran luna azul… Magica… Brillante… Nunca había visto una luna tan hermosa como esa noche… ''Ese color ya lo había visto antes'' Pensó Makoto para sus adentros… ''Claro… Son del color de ojos de Haruka'' Esos ojos que lo habían hipnotizado sin siquiera darse cuenta… De repente unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse… Una silueta conocida se sentó al lado de Makoto._

_- ¿Por qué estás despierto tan tarde?_

_- No lo sé, no puedo dormir…. ¿Y tú?_

_Haruka miro de reojo a Makoto… Pero no le respondió… Solo existía un vacío… Y una gran luna desde lejos… Iluminándolos…. Y como se acercaban las manos de esos dos chicos… ¿Cuántas parejas habrá visto la luna de esa misma forma? ¿Cuántos secretos esconderá esta? Probablemente muchos… Pensó Makoto… Pero de seguro le alcanzara uno más…. Makoto le pidió que no le dijese a nadie sobre ello… Era algo que ni siquiera Makoto y Haruka entendían… Ni querían detenerse a pensar que estaban haciendo… Pero mientras se sintieran cómodos…. Y el otro le correspondiera… Estarían bien._

_Después de un tiempo en silencio y tomados de la mano…. Ambos se observaron por casualidad…. Y buscaron los labios del otro… Lentamente…. Delicadamente… Querían sentir ese sabor único… Imposible de describir… No tenían experiencia… Así que empezaban muy torpemente… Pero después de un tiempo, encontraban la técnica adecuada para poder profundizar más ese placentero momento… Poco a poco unas manos ajenas pasaban por sus rostros… Por su cuello… Por su espalda… A Haru le gustaba más el torso de Makoto… Esos días había tenido el extraño capricho de querer tocar el torso de Makoto… Así que en esos íntimos momentos comenzaba a descubrir con sus manos el torso de su amigo… A Makoto eso lo ponía nervioso, más que nada porque los dedos de Haru eran muy fríos… Haciendo que le dieran leves escalofríos alrededor de su cuerpo… Aun así no le restringía los movimientos de esas manos… Algo de él no quería detenerlo…._

_- H-Haru… - Soltó Makoto entre leves gemidos, los besos de Haruka eran asfixiantes, pasaban tanto tiempo sin pausa que Makoto sin darse cuenta se quedaba sin aire -_

_- ¿Hmm? -Respondio Haru… Pasando de la boca hasta el cuello de Makoto -_

_- Es tarde… Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir…Haru…. ¿me estás escuchando?_

_Haruka solo había dejado su cabeza entre el cuello de Makoto… Este sin saber que hacer simplemente lo abrazo y se apoyó en el ventanal… Tal vez no era buena idea estar mucho tiempo afuera tan desabrigados… Pero ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de moverse… Se sentían muy cómodos sintiendo el calor mutuo… Tanto, que sin darse cuenta ya se habían quedado dormidos. _

* * *

Ahhhh... Debo dejar de actualizar esta cosa en la madrugada sdjgajd estoy muerta de sueño, pero bueno... Espero que les guste de todas formas... Muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews chicas, de verdad me hacen muy feiz :'D y dato para el ultimo acto:** Lemon cochino y sensual, si no les gusta dejen hasta aca la historia xD**


	4. 4º Noche: Deseo Furtivo

_- ¡Haruuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Mako-chan me dijo que te habías enfermado toda la semana!_

_- Estoy bien, bájate. - Carraspeo molesto debido al forzoso abrazo que estaba recibiendo de Nagisa -_

_- ¡Tienes que cuidarte muy bien! O sino no podrás nadar con nosotros, ¡ohh Haru-chan estaba tan preocupadooooooooo!_

_- Nagisa, ¿sería tan amable de respetar el espacio personal de Haruka-san? Es molesto para cualquiera que se peguen como lapa._

_- ¡Reii-chan no seas tan severo! ¡Le estoy demostrando a Haru-chan lo preocupado que estaba!_

_- ¡Procure hacerlo de la forma correcta entonces!_

_- Jajaja… Haru está bien, me preocupe de que se recuperara lo más rápido posible._

_- ¡Bien hecho Mako-chan! ¡Eres por lejos la mejor novia de todas jeje!_

_- ¡¿E-Eh?! ¡¿Por qué una novia?!_

_- ¡Nagisa no haga comentarios de ese tipo descaradamente!_

_- Jajajjajja_

_Era costumbre escuchar esos comentarios por parte de Nagisa, pero tanto para Makoto como para Haruka tomó levemente un peso inesperado. No habían olvidado ni un solo detalle lo que había sucedido la semana pasada, ni tampoco tenían la intención de hacerlo… Sin ninguna palabra de por medio, habían quedado de acuerdo que verían hasta donde podrían seguir esa ''nueva relación'' pero por supuesto, sin que los demás se percataran. Aunque era cómico darse cuenta que ahora las burlas inconscientes de Nagisa habían tomado algo de verdad._

_Ya habían pasado algunos días, Haruka seguía con algo de tos, pero la fiebre se había ido completamente y eso era lo que tranquilizaba a los demás, en especial a Makoto, como recompensa por mantenerse alejado del agua por más de 10 días (cosa que para Haruka no fue nada fácil) dejaron que practicara la mitad de la jornada correspondiente, no era correcto que producto del entrenamiento se volviera a enfermar y el a mala gana aceptó, el tiempo que faltaba para que el entrenamiento terminara lo paso al lado de Gou._

_- Nee Nanase-sempai, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Umm… ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Makoto-sempai?_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Ahhh… Bueno… Verá… Esta semana ha estado bastante animado, más de lo normal… Y hace un tiempo… Irradia un aura diferente…_

_- ¿Uh?_

_- N-No quiero que se haga una idea equivocada, no solo es algo que solo yo me he percatado, muchas personas también concuerdan conmigo…. Como podría decirlo… - Gou puso uno de sus dedos en el mentón para asimilar una pose de meditación - Esta más… Brillante…_

_- Brillante…_

_- No sabría explicarlo muy bien… Aaaahhhh! - Entro en pánico y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos -_

_- Nada…_

_- ¿Eh?_

_- No le ha sucedido nada en este último tiempo._

_- Ya veo…. - Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia Makoto, quien le estaba aconsejado un par de cosas a Rei - Yo pensaba… Que había encontrado a alguien…_

_- …_

_- ¡Ahhh! N-No es que me interese o algo por el estilo s-sino que…. Emm… Es simple impresión mía… Ahh soy un caos para ese tipo de temas… Lo siento si me he metido en un tema que no era de mi incumbencia Haruka-sempai…_

_- … Está bien, no debes disculparte…_

_¿Makoto estaba diferente? Él no había notado ningún cambio físico en su mejor amigo… Al menos es lo que él pensaba, pero dejo pasar las palabras de Gou, tal vez solo eran cosas que las chicas entendían._

* * *

_El tiempo iba pasando y su relación se volvía cada vez más cercana…. Al principio Makoto tenía que dar siempre el primer paso, debido a la insípida personalidad de Haruka y su inexplicable pasión por el agua que hacia quedar a todos en segundo lugar… Pero después de un par de meses comenzó a buscarlo… A veces solo para besarlo… Otras solo para sentir el calor de Makoto… Era su nueva adicción, junto con sus besos. Las personas a su alrededor, incluyendo a Nagisa, Rei y Rin, no se habían percatado del cambio de su relación… Exteriormente no parecía que hubiese cambiado mucho y eran sumamente cuidadosos con ello, tal vez porque pensaban que en cualquier momento la curiosidad que sentía el uno por el otro se iría de la noche a la mañana, tal como había llegado…_

_- ¡Siiiiii! ¡Me podré ir a casa!_

_- Buen trabajo a todos, han mejorado bastante, ¡en especial Rei-san, quien ahora si puede nadar con diferentes estilos!_

_- Jeje, por supuesto, al final no era tan difícil, solo era cosa de practica - Respondió el alago de Gou con su habitual gesto de incorporar sus lentes -_

_- Aunque…. - Comento Gou -_

_- No fueron un par de semanas… - Siguio Makoto -_

_- Fueron 5 meses… - Termino Nagisa -_

_- ¡B-Bueno lo importante es que ahora si puedo nadar!_

_- Jajajjaja… ¡Claro Rei-chan!_

_- Bueno chicos vayan a cambiarse~_

_- ¡Sii sensei, vamos vamos Rei-chan!_

_- ¡No empujes!_

_- ¿Qué está pasando? - Pregunto Haruka dirigiéndose hacia Makoto y Gou, quienes estaban cerca de la piscina -_

_- Nagisa y sus bromas como siempre dirigidas hacia Rei - Respondió dándole una amplia sonrisa -_

_Después de que la jornada escolar terminara y esperar a que Nagisa y Rei pudieran tomar locomoción, Makoto y Haruka se fueron juntos como siempre sin decir ni una sola palabra en el camino, era la oportunidad de Makoto, ya que había estado esperando el momento ideal para preguntarle algo a Haru… Pero no sabia como abrir una conversación en ese momento, además, lo que para muchos era algo insoportable, para ellos el silencio se habia vuelto parte de su rutina a través del tiempo, por lo que tampoco podía contar con que Haruka rompiera el silencio. Cuando ya habían llegado al punto de separarse, Makoto se apresuró para detenerlo._

_- ¿Tienes que irte directo a casa?_

_- No realmente… - Contesto después de pensarlo unos segundos -_

_- ¿Quieres quedarte hoy en la mía?_

_- ¿Uh?_

_- Mis padres tenían pensado ir a un spa en Hokkaido, pero a última hora decidieron que se llevarían a mis hermanos… Y no tenía muchas intenciones de ir jeje_

_- Eso significa…_

_- Estaremos solos, ¿puedes?_

_- Si…_

_''Ahora que lo recordaba… No hemos estado solos por mucho tiempo, desde que lo cuide hace varios meses'' Pensó Makoto al momento de que Haruka había respondido su invitación, pero antes de que comenzara a avergonzarse delante de su amigo, se despidió de este diciéndole que lo esperaría en su casa cuando estuviera listo._

* * *

_Aun cuando se había creado un ambiente sugestivo, su rutina no cambio en lo absoluto. Haruka no demoró mucho en llegar a casa de Makoto, como siempre llevando lo necesario y no tan justo en su bolso, muchas veces cuando se quedaba con él, se le olvidaba traer algunas cosas, como un pijama o alguna prenda para vestir al día siguiente, por lo que su amigo siempre le terminaba prestado algo en más de una ocasión. Prepararon la cena juntos, y cuando terminaron se dirigieron inmediatamente a la habitación de Makoto, debido a un nuevo juego que este había comprado hace un par de días para sus hermanos del cual solo Haruka había probado en una ocasión, así que esta vez se encargaba de guiar a Makoto cuando no sabía qué hacer._

_- Si te diriges a esa habitación encontrarás un botiquín_

_- ¡No puedo entrar!_

_- Primero tienes que encontrar la llave, está en el edificio del frente_

_- Ya entiendo_

_- Ohh pero ahí está… - Cuando Makoto dirigió el personaje a la habitación que le había señalado Haruka, se encontró con un espectro desfigurado de 3 metros, que chillaba como si le estuvieran cortando una pierna, este no solo grito de pánico al igual que una niña, sino que también abrazo fuertemente a Haru tirando el control hacia el otro lado de la habitación. -_

_- M-Makoto… ¿¡Estás bien!?_

_ Haruka no sabía qué hacer ante esa situación, su amigo estaba temblando como si hubiese visto un verdadero fantasma en frente de sus ojos… Aunque era de esperarse, estaban jugando con la luz apagada y Makoto estaba cerca de la televisión... Sin olvidar que se asustaba con mucha facilidad. Tenía que haber previsto esta situación… Pero solo lo dejo ahí, temblando en sus brazos, hasta que el susto despareciera… No se sentía mal tenerlo de esa forma tan frágil…. La verdad, le gustaba mucho estar en esa cercanía con Makoto… Una parte de él estaba agradecida que el juego le hubiese dado un susto de muerte y que este tuviera la oportunidad de reconfortarlo en sus brazos. Aunque debido a ese particular pensamiento se avergonzó notoriamente, pero no importaba mucho, la oscuridad le ayudaba a pasar la vergüenza. Pasaron varios minutos… Makoto ya se había calmado, pero sin ninguna razón en particular, se quedó ahí, sintiendo los latidos de su amigo… Era una sensación agradable, más cuando estaban en la plena oscuridad, sus sentidos se habían agudizado… Y podían escuchar claramente la respiración del otro… Por un momento Makoto se incorporó hacia adelante, lentamente… Para buscar los labios de la persona que tenía en frente de él… Cuando se encontraron, ambos cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a concentrarse en la sensación que les ocasionaba el rose de sus labios… Una sensación agradable… Suave… Pero los volvía ansiosos… Necesitaban sentir completamente los labios que tenían para su deleite. Profundizaron de golpe el beso anhelado y como si se tratara de una especie de competencia…. Cada uno robaba el aire del otro… Un beso asfixiante… Húmedo y agotador. Cuando se separaron para respirar nuevamente… Se miraron a través de la cortina nocturna… Aun podían ver sus ojos, deseaban algo más que un beso en ese momento… Makoto comenzó a tocar su torso por debajo de la polera de Haru… Lentamente para que su estómago se acostumbrara al tacto de sus frías manos…. Mientras que Haruka solo lo miraba detenidamente, con esa mirada que robaba el alma… Sintiendo como las manos de su amigo se acercaban a su pecho…. Y después lo rodearon desde la cintura…. Sin duda era una sensación que había sentido anteriormente…. El pleno deseo que su amigo no detuviera sus manos._

_- Haru…. - Susurro Makoto en su oído - Haru…_

_- … ¿Qué?_

_- … Haru…._

_Makoto había recostado su cabeza en el hombro de Haru… No tenía la seguridad suficiente como para mirarlo a la cara, aun cuando estaba completamente a oscuras…. Ambos sabían lo que debería venir…. Pero ninguno comprendía muy bien cómo dar el primer paso…. De repente una de las caricias de Makoto le dio unos leves escalofríos._

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_- Si… Tus manos están frías… - Makoto tomo el rostro de Haruka con ambas manos -_

_- ¿Mucho?_

_- Mucho…_

_- … No te preocupes… Pronto haré que se calienten…. _

_- ¿Cómo? - Pregunto Haru con sumo cuidado, esa respuesta lo había puesto tan ansioso como avergonzado. Makoto lo miro de reojo con una sonrisa en su rostro y un leve enrojecimiento -_

_- No me hagas decirlo en voz alta…_

_Aun cuando su nivel de vergüenza había desbordado todos los límites de Makoto, el deseo de poseer a Haruka lo hacía mantener el control, más que nada porque en momentos así, de los cuales solo habían pasado un par de veces, Haru se mantenía tranquilo e incluso tan indiferente como siempre… Lo que hacía temblar de pánico al pobre chico de 17 años. Atrajo a Haruka hacia él para que quedara sentado sobre sus piernas, y poco a poco comenzó a bajar la mano mientras lo volvía a besar con algo de brutalidad, pero no la suficiente para que fuera desagradable. De repente sintió como la respiración de Haru comenzaba a agitarse y su cuerpo tomo un agradable calor… Cuando llego a la entrepierna, la masajeo tímidamente por encima del pantalón, haciendo que Haruka soltara un fuerte suspiro, que mando a las nubes el control de Makoto. Lo recostó al suelo y busco el torso de Haru a través de sus labios, mientras su mano, con un poco más de confianza, aun masajeaba la entrepierna que hacía notar mucho más el estado de este. Makoto desabrochó su pantalón, pero antes de seguir, se miraron directamente a los ojos… Como si sus conciencias hubiesen vuelto en ese mismo instante…_

**_*Ding Dong*_**

_Antes de que pudiesen seguir…. El timbre de la casa había sonado. Se miraron sorprendidos, pero sin decir ni una sola palabra, se arreglaron y se dirigieron a la puerta. Eran Nagisa, Rei y Gou, quienes tenían noticias acerca de un nuevo campeonato regional de natación para unos meses más adelante. Aun cuando estos se habían emocionado con la noticia, el rostro de Makoto era claramente de una profunda decepción. Estuvieron conversando con el equipo hasta la medianoche, cuando se marcharon, la atmosfera que habían logrado hace varias horas antes se había esfumado…. Así que lo único que hicieron después de esa repentina visita, fue dirigirse a dormir, Makoto para no sentir que había sido una noche desperdiciada abrazo a Haru por la espalda, y para su alegría le correspondió el abrazo._

* * *

_Ahhhhh dshjdghasjda esto es como... ¿La primera parte? Me cuesta mucho imaginarmelos en el boomshakalaka xDDDD asi que creo que para la proxima semana a la subsiguiente la podré tener lista, ¡chicas, aun cuando me demore un monton termino mis fics! No quedan inconclusos porque eso me rompe el corazon ;A; perdonenme esta vez por no darles lemon salvaje y sensual, les juro que lo escribiré lo mas pronto posible _


End file.
